DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract) Yale School of Medicine has a strong record of positive outcomes in supporting minority students to develop careers in biomedical research. This continuing renewal application seeks NIH-NHLBI Short-Term Training Research Program support for the Yale Biomedical Science Training and Enrichment Program (BioSTEP). The specific objectives of BioSTEP are 1) to identify and recruit academically talented science students form a national pool of minority students; 2) to provide trainees with a positive, individually rewarding immersion in short-term research; 3) to encourage the enrollment of participants in research-intensive institutions for graduate and professional school training in biomedical sciences; 4) to increase the enrollment of minority students in Yale University graduate biomedical science programs, especially students from minority-serving institutions; and 5) to sustain Yale University institutional support for minority programs in terms of recruitment, enrollment, and academic advancement. The 183 prior BioSTEP trainees have a high rate of matriculation to graduate science and professional programs (93%). Of these students, 18% are training for Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. careers. The current applications builds from this experience. Trainees will carry out individual research projects in laboratories of Yale School of Medicine. The program exposes students to modern investigative methods and technologies as a basis for preparing them for careers in areas relevant to cardiovascular, pulmonary, and hematologic disorders. Students are also provided with a range of support to help guide their careers into appropriate areas of biomedical science. Administered by the Office of Multicultural Affairs, BioSTEP is one of several well-funded minority pipelines programs conducted a Yale School of Medicine. Students are exposed to an exciting environment of research and collaboration while obtaining the benefits of strong mentorship, professional and peer mentorship, and strong networking among students with similar goals. Through a web-based program of follow-up and information dissemination, BioSTEP students are supported and tracked throughout their careers.